


Going Away For A Case

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [35]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Checking Up On The Baby, Diners, F/M, First Time Away From The Baby, Happy Angell, It's For a Case, Mentioned Samantha Flack, POV Don Flack, Phone Calls & Telephones, Road Trips, Talking, change of plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When he’s traveling upstate with Angell, it doesn’t seem so bad.





	Going Away For A Case

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, the last story I wrote for the series when it was on LJ! I'm not _officially_ ending the series yet, but I doubt I will add any more to it. Who knows, though? We'll see.
> 
> This fic is an answer to the " _road trip_ " prompt.

He hated long trips upstate to talk to people when an interview over the phone wouldn’t suffice. He hated it even more when he got called up to help out on a case. At least for this case, Angell was going with him, and he was glad. Well, not entirely glad. Samantha had the run of their house while she took care of Victoria and while he didn’t think she’d get into trouble, there was alcohol in the cupboards and fridge, and he didn’t want to tempt her. She’d been a couple years sober at that point and he was proud of her for that.

Like she’d read his mind, Angell put a hand on his arm when they got into the car. “They’ll be fine, Don. Sam loves Victoria and will take good care of her while we’re gone.”

“Yeah, but I’m more worried about Sam,” he said, getting behind the wheel.

“Oh, you mean the alcohol? Lindsay came over and took the bottles and your beer over to her place. There isn’t a drop in the house. We just have to worry about Danny drinking all your beer in the next couple of days.”

He cracked a grin. “He drinks it, he buys me more.”

He started the car and navigated them off of Staten Island and then out of the city. Angell stared out the window a lot of the time, but she still kept up a rather steady flow of conversation. It wasn’t until they’d been away from the city for an hour and a half that Flack noticed her responses were subdued.

“Anything wrong?” he asked.

“This is the first time I’ve really been away from Victoria,” she said with a sigh. “I mean, I know we’re going to go on our honeymoon in a couple of months, and we’ll be gone for a week at that point, but…”

“Yeah, I’m feeling the same way, too. I mean, Captain said this’ll only take about three days tops, since Hawkes is going to be doing more of the work and we’ll just be filling them in with what we know, but it’s still three days away. Before, we’d still be in the city when Victoria was with someone else.”

“Can we turn around and go home?” she asked.

Don shook his head. “We’ve got work to do. But if it looks like you won’t really be needed, we can ask Captain if you can come back early.”

Relief shone in her eyes. “That would be great.”

Don looked around and saw a small restaurant off the highway. “Why don’t we grab a bite to eat there and you call Sam?” he suggested.

“Sure,” she said with a nod. He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and they got out, locking up behind them. It looked like a family owned place, and the smells circulating the room made their mouths water. “Oh, if the food tastes as good as it smells…” she said.

Flack grinned. “We can only hope.” They were seated and looked at the menu, placing their orders about ten minutes later. When the waitress left, Flack reached over for her hand. Angell gave it to him and he squeezed it once. “Everything will be fine,” he said. “Wait and see.”

“I’m trusting you,” she said.

“I know.” He squeezed her hand again right before her phone rang. “You better answer it.”

She let go of his hand and picked up her phone. “Hello?” Her eyes went wide and for a moment and he thought it might be something wrong with Sam and Victoria until a smile spread across her face. “Really? That’s great.” She saw Flack’s expression and put her hand over the mouthpiece. “Captain wants me to come back tomorrow at the latest because they finally found the suspect on one of my cold cases, and he wants me there to interrogate him.”

“Which one?” he asked.

“Johnson family homicide.” She turned her attention back to her phone call at that point.

Flack relaxed. He knew that she’d been frustrated that she couldn’t solve the case before she went on maternity leave a few years ago, and had continuously checked with Stella to make sure it stayed an open case for the two of them. If there was a development and a suspect had been caught then this was a good ending, and maybe the teenage girl who’d survived could start getting some closure.

When she hung up she was grinning. “He tried to hit Stella and they’ve got him in jail for the assault, so I don’t have to rush back tonight. But I need to tell the investigators my side of the investigation first so that I can leave as early as possible.”

“You’re stranding me up there?” Flack asked with a slightly hurt but completely fake expression before letting it melt in a grin.

“You’ll have Hawkes to keep you company,” she said, leaning over the table and patting his cheek. “And to give you a ride back to the city.”

“Well, make sure you give Victoria a hug and a kiss for me the minute you see her.”

“I will.” She looked around. “Let’s enjoy our lunch and then get on the road again. The sooner I get done the better.”

He laughed and leaned back into the booth more. “Well, at least let me enjoy the food as I eat it.”

“As long as you don’t linger over it, we’ll be good.”

He grinned at her again and waited for the food, keeping up a conversation with Angell as they waited. He’d hoped to get to spend a little more time alone with his wife than he was going to get, but he could roll with the punches just as well as anyone else, and if she got that case solved all the better. At least he’d still have the rest of the trip up there, though. He was happy about that.


End file.
